Zombie
For Zombie Villagers, see here. '''Zombies' are melee hostile mobs that spawn in areas with with a light level of 7 or less. They are found within nearly all biomes. Behavior Zombies are considered the least dangerous mob in the game because they are slow and can only use close range melee attacks. However, their tendency to attack in groups can make them more difficult to battle. Zombies can spawn in two slightly different forms. The most common form is mostly resembles like the player (Steve) and the other is the zombie villager form but only 5% of zombies spawned are this form. A Zombie will target a player when he or she is within a 200 block radius. Zombies can jump 1 block up and will crowd around(in hard mode they will break them down) wooden doors when in pursuit of a player, much like they will do with villagers. Zombies also occasionally spawn with the ability to equip dropped armor and weapons; any item equipped in this way will be dropped after the zombie is killed. Zombies will also not drop down into an area if the ledge is taller than five blocks. Once implemented, zombies will have a small chance of spawning another zombie to assist it. This is very buggy albeit, and can turn a handful of zombies into a horde. This ability is activated upon any zombie taking damage, despite it being environmental or player caused. Zombies spawn in your house near your bed after sunset or underground where there is no light. When the sun rises they will burn to death above ground. As of 1.4.2 they also have a chance of spawning with a pumpkin on their head, wearing a random type of armor, or wielding an iron sword or shovel. Zombies normally drop Rotten Flesh after being killed. However, Zombies can rarely drop iron ingots, carrots, or potatoes. If a zombie spawned with anything equipped, it has a chance of dropping its equipment. Occasionally, zombies will attack villagers . However, an infected villager can be healed by using a splash potion of weakness on them and then giving them a golden apple. They heal faster by making a kind of jail cell for the villagers with iron bars and a bed. Uses When killed, zombies drop 0–2 pieces of Rotten Flesh. These can be eaten by the player, but have an 80% chance of giving the player food poisoning, or hunger. Rotten flesh can safely be used to heal and breed tamed wolves without any risk of the wolf being poisoned, as wolves are immune to rotten flesh poisoning.1 Zombies will rarely drop shovels, swords, carrots and potatoes. Zombies may be spawned wearing armor, and upon death rarely drop some of their armor. The enchantment Looting increases the chance the higher the level. Zombies can spawn with and drop chain armor. These items will only drop from zombies killed by the player. Zombies, along with Skeletons, wither skeletons, and zombie pigmen can also spawn wearing a pumpkin or jack 'o' lantern as a helmet during Halloween (October 31st). Appearance Zombies are easily identified by their green skin and blue shirts, they also wear dark blue/purple trousers and are the only mobs that are dressed like the default player (Steve), This makes them easy to identify if playing single player, due to the fact that there are no other players. They make constant moaning noises when they are nearby, giving away their location and allowing the player to prepare to fight it. Baby Zombies In creative mode or with cheats (as you can only get spawn eggs in these modes), a player can spawn baby villagers by right-clicking on an adult villager with the villager spawner egg. Babies are also made by villagers when there are sufficient amount of doors in a village. Baby villagers may turn into baby zombie villagers when they are killed by zombies. Baby Zombies are the same as regular zombies with these exceptions: They will not burn in sunlight. They move faster than regular zombies. They do not grow up unless cured. When they wear armor it shrinks to fit their body size. In 1.6.2, normal baby zombies will spawn, but rarely. In 1.7, it is a common chance for a baby zombie to spawn, and there is an extremely rare chance for a Baby Zombie to spawn riding a Chicken. This is called a Chicken Jockey. Farming Because they can only use melee attacks, they're easy to farm if you are prepared correctly. Just get a ladder, in a building 4 blocks high, with a roof, then make a door, and then attack a zombie, and then let him follow you. Then, when the zombie comes in, shut the door, climb up the ladder, and get out. Also you can place glass around the building in order to attain a good view. You just make a hole 4 blocks deep, and then put a trap door at top, and then follow it with redstone with a lever, then pull the lever when a zombie comes. Category:Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Overworld Mobs Category:Humanoids